Murder of the World
by TotalHetaliaWarrior
Summary: What happens when Prussia and France play a prank on Romano and Spain? It could be very funny or very ugly... Warnings: Deaths, Romano, and more deaths! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters with an exception of Luxembourg, Portugal, and Alex. They are my own creation. Everyone else, no claimage here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prank

Spain's POV

It all started when Romano jumped on me. He attended a Bad Touch Trio meeting and of course, France was there. I had forgotten that Romano was terrified of France when I asked him to come. Anyways, he jumped on me, I fell over and landed on guess who. I landed on France, which freaked Romano out even more. The poor little Roma got terrified. Prussia was no help whatsoever, he just stood back with his dirty magazines and laughed at us. We probably looked like circus gone wrong. In a perverted way. I blame France for sneaking up on Roma... and Prussia for suggesting to bring Romano.

Romano's POV

That idiot Spain. Thinks he can scare me like that. He knew that France was going to be there. And that pervert Prussia was no help. Instead he just laughed at the tangle of us men. What a potato bastard. Spain had to carry me home so that I didn't strangle Prussia. I would've, but... he scares me almost more than France. I blame the tomato bastard.

Prussia's POV

That vas the awesomest prank ever. The awesome me vas totally awesome to plan that so awesomely. I can't believe the reaction Romano had when France snuck up on him. That vas totally hilarious! Spain turned red like a tomato when Romano freaked, probably out of jealousy. He has such a crush on France, it's funny. The awesome me doesn't need anybody. Being alone is fun...

France's POV

Honhonhon... that was hilarious! Prussia was a genius to plan a prank like that. I scared the little chibi so bad. I kind of feel bad and guilty... Oh well! I think I sensed Canada's presence there... Nope, I didn't!

Canada's POV

Poor Romano. I tried to warn him about the prank that Prussia and France were planning. I was there, but like usual, they didn't even notice me. Prussia invited me into the Bad Touch Trio, since we are together. I was there when the whole went down. Maple! I have a visitor. It's probably America wondering if I want to play video games. Of course I don't! It's boring. He always wins. Okay, I'm going!

Spain's POV

I finally convinced Roma that France wasn't following us and that he wasn't going to sneak into the house in the middle of the night and take off his clothes in front of him. I'm sure Prussia is behind all of this. I'm going to get to the bottom of this... even if I have to kill! Oh no! I'm turning into it...

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this awesome fanfict! It is truly going to be promising, so bear with me! I promise there will be a happy ending. Or do I?

Feel free to question and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Items Stolen

Prussia's POV  
I got home and Gilbird was gone. Instead, there was a message on the table. It read, " I have your bird, idiot. I plan to eat him tonight. Better come and rescue your precious little Gilbird. Signed, You Know Who" I am going to rescue my bird tonight! The awesome me can do this! But, the question is who stole Gilbird? I thought it was Spain and Romano getting us back.

America's POV  
So, Canada told me about what happened today. That sounded funny. I wish I was there. But when I left for home, my hamburger was missing. This not good, I turn into bad things if I don't have a burger. Russia and Canada know all to well what happens when I don't get my burger. There was a note on my table , but I threw it away. Who cares about junk mail? Time to plop down in front of the good ole  
Resident Evil 4. I'll get a burger tomorrow.

France's POV  
So, after a gourmet French cuisine I discovered that my rose was missing. That rose makes me the gorgeous man that I am, so without it, I'm as ugly as England's eyebrows. This cannot happen; I refuse to look as ugly as the rest of the countries. I will find my rose within the hour.

China's POV  
Panda is missing! Without Panda, I can't cook anything, aru. This is hopeless... I can't make anything. WHYYYYYYY!

Japan's POV  
My kautana is missing... I will go look for it... in The Ancient Japanese Way...

Russia's POV  
Has anyone seen my scarf, da? I will hit someone with my pipe if they don't answer! KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL (Lithuania: No, sir. We have not seen your scarf *quivers with fear)

Germany's POV  
ITALY IS MISSING! And my beer is, too.

Italy's POV  
Germany, I'm right here. But, have you seen my pasta and white flag?

England's POV  
The idiot... he stole my tea. Darn you, America!

Canada's POV  
KUMANJAROOOOOO! HOLY MAPLE! KUMANJARO IS GONE! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search for Some Objects

America's POV  
So, I set out for my hamburger because I was starting to have a personality change. I almost passed out when I was fighting those zombies, dude. I ran into Spain, but he was... different. He was all dark and muttering evil stuff under his breath. But, I just kept walking until I caught the scent of hamburgers. I had found a McDonald's when I was attacked by this shadow. I was knocked out. Turns out the McDonald's was a trap set by somebody. But, I don't know who. The Hero will figure this out and I am the Hero, dude!

Italy's POV  
I was devastated about my pasta, so I cried to Germany for help. He didn't come because he was too busy looking for something of his. I thought I could make some more, but all the pasta ingredients were gone! So, I called Japan and he said that all the other countries most treasured things were missing, according to China. He also said that they were going to hold a World Meeting to discuss the matter.

England's POV  
Rumor has it that America was knocked out... serves him right for stealing my tea and being a bumbling idiot. Anyways, being the pirate that I used to be, I used my navigational skills to locate my tea. I had no luck whatsoever. So much for finding my tea. Oh, well! Looks like I won't be the British gentleman anymore.

France's POV  
Don't look at me! I am as ugly as the rest of you. I cannot find my rose anywhere! This is terrible! I must find my rose! (Canada: Actually, you look the same.) Who said that?!

* * *

A/N

Sorry guys! There hasn't been any author's note lately. My fault and apologies. I'm uploading these from my computer and the chapter were for a school assignment, so they didn't have any author's notes. If I forget to include one, don't kill me! And if chapters don't get posted ASAP, its because i'm really busy!

~Ciao

TotalHetaliaWarrior


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The World Meeting

Romano's POV  
The idiot Germany put himself in front as usual. I'm the one with the information, not the potato bastard! I know what happened to Spain, but since I'm a chibi, they ignored me! I guess they don't want  
to know about their stuff. "Potato bastard, let me speak!"

Germany's POV  
The Vorld Meeting vas going pretty vell, except for that chibi yelling and Spain wasn't their. Romano vas getting annoying so I let him speak. He said that ve have a big problem on our hands called Spain.  
Apparently, he has referred to his dark side. He is stealing everyone's items to destroy them. And it's all mein bruder's fault.

England's POV  
So, it's all Prussia's fault. That's probably why he isn't here today. But, does he have an item missing, too? He could be stealing the objects with Spain! I'll have to discuss the matter with Germany after the  
meeting.

America's POV  
So, Iggy looked different today. He wasdressed like Captain Jack Sparrow if I had ever seen him. It was way scary. Anyways, the Hero was totally not listening to the chibi. I don't need some little kid's advice. I was listening to Tony, who came along with me. He said that Spain had referred to his darker self and was now 2P Spain. He was stealing all out stuff and was planning to eat Gilbird. I know that because Prussia called me and told me about the note on his table. I was going to help him when I discovered my hamburger was missing, so I set off on my own. So, we have to track down Spain, get him back to his regular self and get all our items back. I think it would be pretty cool and easy, considering that we outnumber him big time. I think I'll say so to Germany after the meeting.

Canada's POV  
The meeting was going well... and I'm sorry to complain...but nobody bothered to ask for my opinion... (Kumajaro: Who are you?) I'm Canada.

* * *

A/N Sorry for such short chapters, guys... I've been updating like crazy lately. Brace yourself, cuz there might not be another chapter anytime soon when I post Chpt 8. Just warnin' ya now...

Question and comment, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Blood

Germany's POV  
Romano, America, and England came to me after the meeting when all the other countries left. America brought his little alien friend over. England pointed out that Prussia was not at the meeting and could be helping Spain with stealing the others' items. It is possible because he has wanted to take over the world ever since he had a country. But, America said that Prussia called him and told him that Gilbird vas gone. America also had a plan to track down Spain, correct his corruption, and get our items back. He thought it would be easy because we'd outnumber him. He doesn't know how hard it was to get him back after he turned into that...thing*.

Romano's POV  
So, hamburger idiot, eyebrow bastard and potato bastard all followed me around like some lovesick puppy. No sooner did they leave, my brother approached me. He said he wanted pasta, so I told him to make some in the kitchen. He brightened up and ran towards the kitchen. I wish I hadn't done that... because that got him... killed.

Italy's POV  
I'm glad my brother is so smart. I forgot all about the kitchen and all ingredients in there. I was picking a few for pasta when I heard a noise behind me. Spain was right there! I tried backing out of there, but I wasn't fast enough. I turned to run, but something sharp lodged itself in my back. I collapsed to the floor in a pool of my own blood. I heard Spain laugh and walk away. I cried for Germany for a long time, but I blacked out and reached for light. I was dead.

Japan's POV  
I heard Italy's cries of distress all the way from the bamboo garden. I rushed towards the kitchen, following Italy's cries, and saw the most horrifying sight! Italy in a pool of blood, bleeding out. I checked his pulse for any sign of life, but there was none. It was so sad to admit, but he was gone. Forever. I called for Germany as well, only so he could see Italy one more time. He eventually came and his reaction was so sad, I nearly cried on the spot. It must be hard for him to accept that Italy was dead. Germany cradled Italy's limp body in his arms and walked away slowly.

Germany's POV  
I can't believe this happened... He's really gone. Forever! And I never got to tell him that I loved him...

Spain's POV  
Fusosososo... Italy is dead. This should weaken Germany and then I will strike again. Killing Germany should bring Prussia down, along with Austria, and Hungary. But, what to do with Luxembourg? She is tough, almost tougher than Portugal. She could stand against anything. And, she has allies, Portugal and Earth, the one called Alex or America. This is quite the interesting play-out.

* * *

A/N Hahahahaha! I am so evil! OKay enough of that... Yes, I killed Italy... he was annoying anyways. Just kidding. Making Italy die was harder than working on four fanfics at the same time! Poor Italy and poor Italy fans. I send you pasta and hamburgers to make you feel better. Yay!

Question, comment, you know the drill!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Sorry guys! Its been awhile. I've been too lazy to write this, but its finally done. Sorry for such a short chapter! :p But here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Heros Rise

Luxembourg's POV  
I heard about the fall of Italy. Its quite tragic, I know, but we must move on. Germany is in a weak state and he needs protecting. I'm sorry my comrades are sssooo sssslllloooowww. Portugal here is Spain's little sister, so she knows what's happening with him. And America is Earth, so she is pretty much invincible. Me, I was raised by wolves, trained by Germania himself, and remain with a dominate position as leader. I also have no feelings, which makes the strongest, smartest one here. So, I know what's happening within this world. And I plan to put a stop to it, dead or alive!

Portugal's POV  
Don't ever listen to Luxembourg. She has waayy too much pride to be leader. Anyways, I'm Spain's little sister, Portugal and I kick ass! I can kill anyone, country or not and I don't care. We're here to take care of big brother and save Hetalia. She only listens to me because she's scared to death of me. My boyfriend is 2p Canada, so yea, I'm one tough cookie.

America's (Earth) POV  
Those two are full of it. I'm the real leader here and everybody listens to me. That's mainly because I'm a planet and their not! I'm also the strongest and smartest here, regardless of what they say. And yes, we are here to save my dear Hetalia!

* * *

A/N Don't kill me! *Hides behind Spain* Like I said before, I was being very lazy. Besides,if you guys kill me, Hetalia will never be saved from Spain's evil hands! *Spain looks at me like wha...*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Red Rum

Germany's POV  
I am weakened from Italy's death. I don't think I can get past this struggle. I have had struggles in the past, but none were as bad as this. I can still picture Italy, dead in my arms. But, my grief did not stop Spain from attacking again. He came out of the shadows and struck like lightning. I must have wanted to avenge Italy, because I fought back. When I was exhausted, Spain grabbed a gun from the counter, pointed it at me, and shot. He didn't miss his mark either; he hit right where he intended. He shot my heart. I collasped to the floor, bleeding out. This must have been what Italy felt when he was dying. I struggled to stay with the world that I knew and failed. Darkness closed in on me and I was no more. Then, I saw Italy reaching for me. It wasn't possible; Italy was dead. Then, realization hit me. I was dead...

Italy's POV  
I am overjoyed that Germany came to me. It was lonely among the clouds. Grandpa Rome and Germania were there, but it still wasn't fun. When Germany came, he didn't know what happened. I simply told him that he was dead. I knew that he would refuse death; he was always such a strong nation. But, now he is with me; never to be hurt again.

Prussia's POV  
The search for Gilbird was not going so well. Totally unawesome! So I decided to return the World Meeting building. When I got to the hotel room that Germany and I share, something was not right... I smelled blood. I walked in the bathroom. No Germany. I looked in his room. No Germany. I looked in Germany's room and immediately collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Spain walked out of the room and grabbed my sword that I've had since I was the very awesome Teutonic Knights from my dresser. Then, Spain returned and jabbed the blade into mein back and left it. I saw the face of Germania and saw the hand reaching for me.

Spain's POV  
Killing Germany wasn't easy. He fought back with surprising strength for being so depressed. Prussia on the other hand, was easy indeed. He came running into Germany's room like a lost little child. All I did was grab that copy of War and Peace that Germany was reading and slam it against his head. When he was out cold, I stabbed him with his own sword. Quite genius if you ask me. It is hard to believe that I ever was  
a friend of his. Well, three down and plenty more to go. FUSOSOSOSOSO!

Japan's POV  
I hadn't seen Germany since Italy's death, so I began to worry. It had been 4 hours since he died and there was no sign of Germany. I wonder if something happened to Germany. Prussia might be able to tell me...

Germania's POV  
Something's wrong with Hetalia and I can't stop it. I knew something was up when mein grandsons joined me. Then I smelled blood and saw Prussia dead. I reached for him to see if he was really dead and his spirit reached for mein hand. I knew then that he was dead. I vonder if I could return their spirits to their bodies. I'm sure that England could, after all, he does do black magic. I should visit him to see if he could...

* * *

**A/N **

I'm so evil! I actually killed Germany! But I also killed the very awesome Prussia... Oh well!

The chapter title, "Red Rum" is a little gag. Its "murder" spelled backwards and an appropriate name for this chapter. It has nothing to do with red rum or England. Question or comment. How many times do I have to say?


	8. Chapter 8

A month later and here's chapter 8. Sorry for the wait! :(

* * *

Chapter 8: Heros Arrival

Luxembourg's POV Yes, I know. Italy, Prussia, and Germany all fell. Actually, Prussia fell a long time ago, if I remember correctly. Anyways, Spain will pay! And Port doesn't really care for him anyways. But, we are now here! And we will avenge this wonderful world of Hetalia!

Portugal's POV Why does Luxembourg always get the heroic lines... Anyways, blab, blab, hero stuff, hero stuff. Pretty much what Luxembourg said. You get the point. I just can't wait to feel some Spanish blood on my hands! Mwhahahahahahha!(Luxembourg: Now I know why Spain is psyco.) Shut up!

America (Earth)'s POV Those two... The plan is not to kill anyone, but if it comes to that... I'd rather not think about that. The countries are supposed to be my children, (although Germania might have been around when I was a little girl. Germania: HEY! I am not that old) And I do NOT want to kill anyone of them. We don't need any more gone.

* * *

A/N

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for the wait. I was recently in California and didn't have very much update time and I'm currently in the process of moving! Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm adding another chapter today to make up for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm feeling a little better now that I've posted the promised chapter to make up for the other one. I thought I'd have some fun with this since I'm running out of ideas. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 9: A Pervert Never Wins

Spain's POV

Oh great! The Stupido Trio's here. One idiota after another. This should be easy, taking them out. Although, they are pretty good fighters. And Alex has a secret power *shudders* I shudder at the thought of it. The last time it was unleashed, we were almost all destroyed. But, I think that France or Romano should be my next target.

France's POV

*bag over his head with two eye holes and distraut* Don't look at me! I'm still as ugly as England's eyebrows! (England/Britain/UK/Iggy: MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT UGLY, BLOODY GIT!) Non, black sheep of Europe, your eyebrows are ugly. Anyways, as I was trying to say, my rose is gone forever, so I will keep this bag on my head forever.

Romano's POV

My dreams have finally come true! Spain has become bad-ass and the potatoe bastard is dead! The albino is dead as well, but who cares? Fratello is dead...because of me. So I guess they all died because of me. And its all Prussia's fault! He should have never pranked Spain. I AM A BANANA!

Spain's POV

I have decided! France is first! I shall strike tonight!

France's POV

So, I was just sitting in my room naked, watching porn, and being pervy (Me: France, we don't need to hear your guilty pleasures.) when there was a knock on the door. From watching all the horror movies that I've seen, I knew to open the door and embrace them with pleasure. But, this guy was different. And then I realized, it was Spain! So, I ran for my pervy life and ended up with a tomahawk stuck in my back and I watched my life slowly bleed out of me. Spain hit his mark and now its time for me to die! My spirit left my body and I flew up to heaven where 42 virgins were waiting for me. Ohonhonhonhonhon! (Me: France!)

* * *

A/N

So yea! We have the classical England and France argument and Romano just being Romano and hating on Germany. And I'm running out of ideas of what to do! Suggestions wold be great! Feel free to question my story as well! ;) I'm always open anything that will make this story better.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wait! So glad that no one is sending Hetalia characters to come and hunt me down. In reward, I have completed Chapter 10.

I almost forgot the darn disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the plot and Luxembourg. Port and Alex are owned by my friends who do not have Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 10: Real Action Starts

Spain's POV  
Ok, so the whole France thing kinda turned me on. (Me: Spain, you are as bad as France!) But, nevertheless I still killed him. it was quite worth it, too. I got to see all his porn! (Me: Spain, if you don't stop being pervy, Lux and I will kill you on spot! Spain: Then you would lose your plot! Me: Damn you, Spain!) And rumor has it that England is planning on casting black magic to bring the dead ones back. If I don't get him first!

Third Person POV  
England was cooking when all the action started, happy as a Brit can be. He had taken America as his slave, but is was all worth it. After all, what was a pirate supposed to do? There was a knock on the door. The knock that started chaos and betrayal. England opened the door to reveal a heroic Luxembourg, a crazy Portugal, and his little sister, Alex. "Hi, Lord of the Eyebrows! Nice costume! I want one! Ooh! Are you cooking scones? I'll have some!" Luxembourg was being more annoying than usual and didn't seem a wee bit upset at anything! Awkward... Portugal looked about ready the strangle anyone who mentioned anyone, really. But, the chatter and annoyed looks stopped when there was another knock on the door. England shoved the DTT* out of his way and got the door. It was his worst fear! Spain had come to take revenge on England from those many years ago. (Remember that?) The DTT looked with fear in their eyes but it quickly vanished when they realized what might happen. Luxembourg drew her sword, given to her by the BTT. It was enchanted as well, because Alex enchanted it for her. Portugal and England also took out their swords, but they weren't as cool as Lux's. Alex just held up a wine bottle (Hanging out with France too much?). England lunged at Spain, only to be intercepted with a bullet from someone's gun.

They all looked over and saw a very raged America who apparently joined the battle. "No one messes with my Antonio," he stated darkly. "Now, you three idiots can all leave quietly and we'll take care of England, or we can take you out as well. Your choice." "Why, America, why? Why did you betray us? I thought you were a Hero, not a villain," Luxembourg questioned. England charged at America. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" and shoved the sword right through America's heart. He sunk down to his knees with a shocked look on his face. "I-Iggy. W-why?" he gasped and collapsed the floor, dead.

Spain took the opportunity of distraction and swung his battle axe at England's neck. Sword clashed with axe and Portugal bravely intercepted every attack the Spaniard threw at her. Alex was comforting England, trying to get him back on his feet, while Luxembourg was eating scones, randomly. "Luxembourg, get your ass over here and fight!" Portugal literally growled. Lux whistled and her wolf pack came charging out of no where and attacked Spain, knocking him down. He received several bite marks, all pretty deep. "You guys win this time. But mark my words, I will be back!" And with a puff of smoke (from the oven. The other batch of scones were burning.) Spain was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

This is it, Chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was working on it at two in the morning. The DTT is my own creation, which stands for "Dangerously Tough Trio" but I might have to add Pirate England because he's badass! Ciao!


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is the author, TotalHetaliaWarrior, or THW. I'm taking a break from writing this fict, as I am working on another fict at the moment. Thanks for the consideration. BTW, my other fict is France and Prussia Strike. If you like to laugh, it's the fict for you.


End file.
